Horns
by sunandm00n
Summary: AU Gendry meets Arya at Rob's 21st birthday party after everyone has had a few too many beers. M rated for smut.
1. Chapter 1

**6:08 am Sunday Morning**

I woke up with the taste of vile in my mouth and opened my eyes to unclothed tanned shoulders and a bob of dark brown hair. I froze as I laid in confusion of who the mystery girl was. _Think Gendry. What did you do last night? Or rather who did you do?_

As if the girl responded to his thoughts she rolled around so that she faced him. He felt suddenly felt nauseous when he saw her face. He quickly put his fist against his mouth holding in a gasp of disgust in himself. He closed his eyes as he tried to piece the previous night together. _How could I do this? How could I have the audacity to ever look at my bestfriends again?_

**12 hours earlier…**

I collapsed on my bed as I entered my flat. Jon and Rob were surprisingly not home yet. I closed my eyes for a second wishing that I could go straight to bed, but I knew I couldn't. It was Rob's 21st birthday and he was throwing a house party. I had worked a 10 hour shift at the local mechanics and I felt as if my legs could no longer hold my own body weight. I had known Rob and Jon who are half-brothers and the best of friends three years ago when we all started college together. We hit it off immediately and soon enough the three of us became best mates, we moved out of the dorms into our own flat down the road from college half a year ago. I worked over 20 hours a week on top of my classes at college in order to support myself, my parent's were long gone. Contrastingly, while Rob and Jon do not like to show off their family's money, they live comfortably without ever having the fear of running low on cash, sometimes I felt like they felt sorry for me.

Suddenly the front door of the flat burst open and Jon and Rob walked in carrying two kegs of beer.  
"Seven hells Gendry! The party starts in an hour and you're still covered in oil!' Rob exclaimed as he put the keg down. "I demand you get in the shower, change and then come get a beer!"  
"I second that motion." Jon said with a smile, "but make it multiple beers."

I grunted but smiled as I dragged myself off the couch and across the flat to the bathroom.

The party was a masquerade, but not a fancy one. Everyone just had to wear a novelty mask. My mask was a bull mask, it was something I had owned since I was a kid, I can't really remember where I got it, but it has always been a prized possession. I wore tan chinos with a v-neck navy tee and black vans. I sprayed on some cologne and gave my hair a brush. Usually I didn't bother to attempt to look good, in fact I often laughed at guys who did, but I was hoping to meet some new girls.

When I finally came out of my room, to my surprise Jon and Rob had already set up the bar. Four beer kegs, five 1 litre bottles of Smirnoff Vodka, two bottles of tequila, a few dozen shot glasses, a few bowls of chips and soft drinks were sitting on the kitchen bench.  
"Gendry my man, please do me the honour," Rob said as he shoved shot glass in my hand, "it's my birthday, and I demand you down this."  
I did as he asked.

Within two hours the apartment was full, at least seventy people had to be there. Rob has forced five shots down my throat and then I had a few cups of beer, and I was not even close to being the drunkest person at the party. The flat was a sea of masked girls in short dresses. My eyes however, were drawn to a mysterious figure standing against the wall clutching a red cup. She was petite but gentle curves, short dark brown hair framing her angular face and a Viking helmet on, it had matching horns to my bull mask.

I decided to go talk to her, I pushed past the crowd of drunken bodies and approached her.  
"Nice horns." I commented  
She looked up, "Nice horns yourself."  
I held out my hand, "I'm Gendry."  
She shook it firmly, "I'm Arya, nice to meet you Gendry."

"So, how do you know Rob?" I questioned  
She hesitated for second before answering, "I've known him since I was a kid."  
"Was he as arrogant when he was young?" I asked teasingly

She giggled, "I'm afraid so, but it's only getting worse with age."

Arya and I shared a few more beers. She told me she was 20 and studying European history, majoring in weaponry at college. The more we drank the closer we moved to eachother.  
"I'm so glad I met you Gendry, I don't really know anyone else at the party." She admitted after she emptied yet another cup of beer.  
My stomach flipped and my heart accelerated as she said this, instead of answering her I leaned in without thinking and kissed her. She responded immediately and moved her hands to the nape of my neck pulling me closer. She opened her mouth and fought with my tongue. My hands ran up and down the side of her thigh.  
"Gendry," she moaned as I kissed down her neck, "what do you say you come back to my hotel room?"

We left the party without anyone really noticing, Jon was hooking up with some red-head girl on the couch, Rob was on the keg and people were just drunkenly dancing and stumbling around. We climbed into the first taxi we could hail and she muttered directions to hotel between kisses.

She fixed up her hair as we arrived at the Four-Seasons hotel, we walked through the lobby trying to look as sober as possible, but we weren't fooling anyone. As soon as we entered the elevator and she pressed the number 35 I shoved her against the side and pushed her against the wall, crashing my lips upon hers. My hands slid down the curves of her body as her hands pulled at my hair.

She fumbled drunkenly with her key-card but soon enough the green light flashed and we entered her suite. As soon as the door was closed I grabbed her bag out of her hands and dropped it to the floor as I picked her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist as I walked down across the room and dropped her on the king sized bed. I positioned myself between her legs as our tongues continued to fight for dominance. I grinded against her and she squirmed underneath me. I reached for the zip of her dress as she pulled my shirt off. I unclasped her black lace bra as she started undoing my belt. I pulled off her black lace thong as I let my pants fall to the ground.

I climbed on top of her and used one arm to lift her further up the bed so that her head rested on one of the European pillows. I kissed down her neck and her breasts, down her stomach to her wetness. I tasted her as she arched her back and moaned my name. As my tongue worked her clit I fingered her, she was so tight.

"Gendry, Oh my god!" she whispered as her body began to shudder from her first orgasm. I licked up her juices and kissed back up her body, stopping at her breasts to give them a little more attention.

"You're amazing Arya," I kissed her, and she passionately kissed me back as she grabbed handfuls of my hands. Our naked bodies rubbed together and my hardness pressed against her inner thighs.  
"Fuck me," she commanded with a devilish glint in her eyes.  
She didn't have to repeat herself, I teasingly rubbed my member up and down her slit as I locked eyes with her. She bit down on her lip but didn't look away from me. Then, suddenly, I plunged deep into her. Her eyes shut abruptly and she let out a ragged wimper and dug her nails into my back. I panicked as I felt myself break through a barrier.

"Fuck, Arya! You're a Virgin?" I quickly pulled out of her and looked down in distress to see blood, "Are you okay? I'm so sorry."  
"No, please don't stop," she looked at me with pleading eyes, "I want you to keep going?"  
"Are you sure?" I asked in uncertainty.  
She nodded and pulled my face towards hers.

**12:03am Saturday**

After we had sex we had a shower together, and then decided to get room service while wearing only the fluffy hotel robes. We ordered a bottle of champagne and two servings of fish and chips.

Soon, there was a knock and the door, and a young man wearing the hotel union wheeled in a cart with a silver platter.  
"Your champagne and fish and chips, Miss Stark." He announced.  
I froze. _Stark? No. Arya Stark?  
_"You're Rob and Jon's sister?" I exclaimed  
"I… yes." She answered looking down, she quickly looked to the room service guy and said, "just put it on my tab." The boy nodded and exited the room knowing he was not wanted in that moment.  
"Arya, you lied to me when I asked how you knew Rob!" I cried in disbelief and shock  
She turned her body away from me, "Well, strictly speaking I told the truth, I have known him since he was a child."  
I froze then. "Wait a minute. Jon and Rob have two sisters, both are several years younger." He paused for second and wanted to kick himself in the face, "How old are you really?"

She was silent.  
"Arya, answer me."  
"I'm seventeen." She answered quietly.  
I sucked in a breath, "Seventeen? Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."  
"How close are you to Rob and Jon?" She questioned  
I looked up and met her dark eyes, "I'm their flat-mate." I mattered, "I deflowered my bestfriend's seventeen year old sister. Not just one bestfriend but both of them! Seven hells, what have I done?"  
Arya crawled across the bed to me, "I don't care that you're my brothers' friend, I'm an individual and they don't control me. I wanted to sleep with you and I did."  
"Arya, you don't understand."  
She gently brushed my cheek, "Please don't see me as the kid-sister of your friend. I'm not a child." She leaned in so she was only centimetres away from my face, "I am not a child."  
"I can't do this, I'm sorry." I responded moving to get off the bed.

She caught onto my wrist and pulled me to look at her, our eyes met and something possessed me. I ripped the robe off her and entered her again, she screamed my name and I pounded into her.

We fell asleep afterwards without ever eating the room service or drinking the champagne.

**6:12 Saturday Morning**

_Fuck. _

-To be continued-


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for your reviews! Sorry I've been busy with uni but here is chapter 2!_

**8:02am Sunday Morning**

I didn't have the heart to wake Arya up from her deep slumber, she looked so peaceful as her chest rose and fell with her breath. I laid there frozen in horror unsure what would happen when she opened those big brown eyes. I had thoughts of Rob and Jon stabbing me with a kitchen knife, of the famous Ned Stark somehow talking my college into expelling me... my heart accelerated as I panicked over all the possible outcomes. However... this small part of me was rushing with adrenaline like never before... part of me was enthralled with how inherently wrong the situation was.

I was lost in though when Arya began to stretch her arms and let out a very unfeminine yawn.  
"Seven hells, what time is it?"she moaned while her eyes were still closed.  
"Around 8," I mumbled uncertainly  
She rolled over and draped her naked body over me causing me to shift uncomfortably as I began to get excited again. She finally opened her eyes and looked at me with a sly grin.  
"Only 8?" She ran her finger up my chest, neck and then to my lips, "well I have four hours until my flight back to winter fell."

She didn't have to say anything else, in the blink of an eye I was on top of her.

**9:47 am Sunday Morning**

"What do we do about this?" I finally asked as she threw a towel at me as we stepped out of the shower.  
"This?" she signalled at our naked bodies, "nothing. You don't tell Rob or Jon. You don't tell anyone and I won't either."  
"I can't lie to my bestfriends, where do I say I was all night when I get home?"  
She smiled, "You can and will bull. Plus, with Rob's track record of parties he won't remember anything from last night and will be too hungover to care where you've been. Ditto Jon."  
I grunted knowing she was right about Rob and Jon, but I knew I would struggle with lying to them if they did ask.

We ordered pancakes from room service and I helped her pack her belongings for her flight. As it turns out she will be joining Rob and Jon at our college at the beginning of next semester which is only three weeks away, she typed her number into my phone and saved it as "Ally". She demanded I text her to keep her updated about the Rob and Jon situation and with that I said goodbye to her with a passionate kiss before closing the door of the taxi taking her to the airport.

**11:49am Sunday Morning**  
My hear accelerated as I repeated my story in my head for Rob and Jon. I fiddled with the lock of the front door of our apartment until finally the door swinged open. I probably shouldn't have been surprised but I still was. The apartment was an absolute mess, red cups decorated every corner of the room and empty bottles of alcohol were scattered. A half naked Jon and Ygrite laid on one of the couchs' covered by a flimsy sheet while the other couch had been flipped upside down.

_Seven hells._ It would probably be weeks before the three of us could possibly clean up this mess.

Suddenly, Rob came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.  
"Wooo, whaaaat a night!" He exclaimed with a huge grin, "If that wasn't the party of the year I'll be damned!" He stared at me for a few moments and then his grin expanded, "You were wearing that last night. Gendry Walters, where did you just come home from?"  
"None of your business," I said with a crooked smile, I hide it well on the outside but in my head I was thinking _Fuck fuck fuckidy fucker fucks fuck you're fucked fuck you fuck! FUCK  
_"Ooohhh," Rob teased as he crossed the room and poked Jon. Jon grunted in annoyance and slapped Rob's hand away.  
"Wake up Jon, our mate Gendry just came home from a night out."  
Jon's eyes shot open then, "Who?" He turned to me eagerly with a grin that matched Robs, "Come on boy, don't keep me us in suspense!"  
"I... uh..." I looked down as I racked my brain for a response, "I'm offended by how surprised and proud you two sound that I went home with a girl. Jeez, It hasn't been that long since I've had a girlfriend alright! Just because I'm not whipped like you too!" I smiled and made a whipping motion with my hand. I hoped that this would stir them up so that they would drop the questioning.  
"Hey! I am not whipped!" Rob exclaimed, "There is a difference between being in love and being whipped!"  
"Rob would not be more right." Jon chirped  
Ygrite let out a soft chuckle, "You know nothing Jon Snow," she then made a whipping noise.  
Rob and I cackled before I quickly removed myself from the situation before declaring I needed to have a shower.

When I came out of the shower I received a text message.

_How did it go? Did you handle it like a man or like a bull?_

It's covered up for now, they don't know. 


	3. Chapter 3

**3pm Sunday Afternoon**

I avoided the boys by going "for a nap" and luckily they did not question me any further for now. Thank god there were enough people at the party that they did not even realise that their little sister disappeared at around the same time I did. I couldn't get the image of her warm brown eyes out of my mind.  
"Arya Stark," I muttered to myself, "Out of all girls."

I stared at the ceiling of my small bedroom as the events of last night flooded into my mind, her small but pert breasts, her delicate hands running down my back as she passionately sucked at my neck, the softness of her skin... I immediately regretted thinking about it, it was bad enough that I had gone through with sleeping with my bestfriends' little sister, but gaining pleasure from the memory of it is a whole different level. Why didn't I feel even a little twinge of regret? Sure, guilt plagued me but I wouldn't take the action back.

Suddenly my phone vibrated and the name "Ally" flashed across my screen.

_Take me back to last night._

I grinned as I read the message, she had read my mind.

_I wish we could. _

I really did. There was something so intoxicatingly alluring about Arya Stark. She did not at all seem like the Arya which Rob and Jon often spoke of... the "tom boy who always wanted to play rough", but I suppose she did resemble a "vicious trouble maker."

There was a knock on my door, I quickly put my phone under my pillow.  
"Come in." I called  
The door slowly open revealing Jon, he was holding a kitchen knife.  
A part of me actually panicked and thought _Oh fuck! He knows! He's going to murder me for it!  
"_Walters, glad you've recovered from your rough night," he chuckled, "but I'm making us a hangover feast and I need you to go pick up some steaks."  
The panic within me subsided and I almost laughed at my irrationality but I just kept a straight face and replied, "Sure thing"

**6:27pm Sunday Night**

Jon really out did himself, he cooked steak with potato mash and roast vegetables. It tasted amazing, almost as good as Arya. Okay, no, nothing could compare to her. _Fuck, I really need to stop thinking about her._

I nearly choked when Rob said, "So did you meet our infamous little sister? She was up in town to check out college."  
"Uh, yes, I think I did see her, I'm not really sure, you had me do too many shots." I responded as I scoffed down more food in panic.

"I can't believe she's coming to college in three weeks, I still remember when she used to steal our toy swords and demand we fought her." Jon commented softly, "I don't want her to ever grow up. She will be swarmed by men like us."  
Rob started flexing his arm muscles, "We need to up our game boys, we have a new task to deal with all the assholes who try to hit on her."  
This time I did choke on my food.

I grabbed my glass of water and skulled it as my airways opened up again, my eyes watered and I continued to cough for what felt like eternity.  
"You right?" Jon asked in concern.  
I cleared my throat, "yes, sorry the foods really good I can hardly pace myself."  
Jon smiled, "Well while Arya is the topic of conversation, there is something Gendry and I need to talk to you about."  
"Uh, yeah, sure, what is it?" I replied as my heart accelerated in fear  
Rob jumped in, "Well as you know she will be coming to join us for college. Well, our parent's don't want her living all by herself, so they were wondering if it would be okay for her to live with us until she is more comfortable with her new surroundings."  
The room spun around me as I searched my mind for a reasonable answer, all I could up with was, "Uh huh, sounds great."  
"Sweet, I knew you'd be cool with it," Rob replied, "I am going to go stay with Jeyne most nights so there should be plenty of space."  
"Yeah and I will be at Ygrite's a lot as well," Jon chimed in, "And perhaps you will start going to mystery girl's from now on too."  
"When does she move in?" I questioned  
"She has just gone home to pack up the rest of her belongings, she will be here by Tuesday to start settling in before college starts."

_At this point in time, I sort of wished I was dead, but I never felt more alive..._

**8:38pm Sunday Night**

Part of me felt betrayed that Arya had not mentioned that she was moving in with us when she found out I was her brothers' roommate. I wondered why she had stayed quiet about it. I decided to ask her about it.

_Why didn't you tell me you were moving in here?_

_Hahaha, Well I do love the element of surprise. Don't worry you will receive plenty of surprises soon enough._

A few seconds later I received a picture message, I opened it and my jaw literally dropped.

It was a photo of her in nothing but a black lace corset, black panties and a garter holding up thigh high sheer high black stockings.

Yep I was fucked. There was no possible way for me to hide how badly I wanted to be inside her again from her two older brothers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Monday 6:49am**

I had almost forgotten about the events of the weekend during my morning rush to find my work clothes, gulp down a glass of milk and run down the road to the mechanic by 7.

My job is pretty standard, I'm not fully trained so I only assist the owner, Tobho who is a moody, old goat. The pay isn't too bad as far as I am concerned though, it is enough for me to pay for college, rent and have a bit extra on the side. I usually work 6 days a week during the break to save up a bit more but during the semester I try to work 3 and a half days.

As I tweaked the engine of a 2010 Audi TT the image of Arya in her lingerie burnt into my brain causing me to hit my head on the bonnet.  
"Gendry you clumsy fool, pull yourself together, that is the vehicle of a very important client." Tobho muttered from under a Lexus across the garage.  
"Yes Sir." I murmured in response shaking my head and returning to checking the oil.

**Monday 6:31pm**

I stumbled home from the garage saturated in oil, this time tomorrow when I am walking home Arya will be there. I imagined footsy under the dinner table, lingering looks across the room... there was no way Rob and Jon would not at least suspect that something was going on. Would they kick me out of our flat? Knowing them, that would probably be the best form of retaliation from them...

_Women, all the cause is trouble. _

When I got inside I got the shock of my life.

"Gendry! What took you so long, the food is getting cold!" Jon exclaimed when I opened the door. I froze when I saw the back of a dark brown bob facing the kitchen away from the door chatting animately with Ygrite. "Shower and then it's time for a celebration dinner. Arya has arrived early!"  
As if on cue, Arya turned around, "Oh hi Gendry, it was nice to have met you the other night. Thank you so much for being okay with me staying here for a while." She gave me a dazzling smile as her eyes met mine

"Arya, welcome," i returned an awkward smile, "believe me the pleasure is all mine... please excuse me while I clean myself up."

She turned back to Ygrite and started giggling about something while I rushed into the bathroom and swiftly shut the door behind me.

_Oh for fucks sake._

__I quickly stripped off my oil clad work clothes and chucked them into my laundry basket as I turned on the hot water. I then stepped under the steady stream and let the droplets run down my body. I closed my eyes as I envisioned her touch again, her fingers around my cock... my hands grabbing handfuls of her ass. I couldn't contain myself anymore as I began to stroke myself imagining it was her hand. It didn't take long before I exploded onto the side of the shower. I quickly washed it away and then started to wash my hair.

**7:02 pm Monday Night**

Jeyne and Ygrite sure knew how to cook a feast. There was pasta bake and pork roast with a side of garden salad and wine for the ladies, beer for the men. When I came out of the shower the group was already seated around the dining table with the only empty chair facing Arya.  
"Finally we can eat!" Rob exclaimed raising his arms for emphasis, "thank you to the beautiful Jeyne and Ygrite for this wonderful feast."  
"And welcome to college life dear sister!" Jon added in raising his glass of beer, "to our baby sister!"  
Arya rose her glass but rolled her eyes, "Jon, I'm seventeen, hardly a baby!"  
Jon and Rob simultaneously narrowed their eyes as Rob replied in a deepened voice, "You'll always be a baby."  
Jeyne then jabbed her boyfriend playfully, "Leave the girl alone, let's eat!"  
Arya gave Jeyne a thankful smile.

As predicted Arya was a vixen. I could tell she was gaining much satisfaction from watching me tense up as she rubbed her foot up the side of leg. Thankfully no one seemed to notice or at least comment on my silence, they probably just thought I was tired.  
"So Gendry, you like working with cars?" Arya suddenly asked  
My head shot up, "Erm, yes."  
She smiled, "You must be good with your hands then, but I've always preferred motorcycles, I love to _ride." _  
I swallowed, thankfully Jon cut in saying, "You get on a motorcycle and I will murder you myself."  
"Oh, you are such a stereotypical older brother, ugh!" Arya grunted as she shoved a fork of pasta into her mouth.  
"Just doing my job," Jon replied smugly, "and we're only talking about motorcycles right now, don't get me onto the topic of boys."  
I looked down at the uneaten food on my plate afraid to look up, I could feel Arya's gaze on me.  
"Oh dear brother, don't worry I'm a good girl in that department."

**8:19pm Monday**  
Between the 6 of us we managed to actually eat a whole tray of pasta bake, a entire pork shoulder post and a rather large bowl of salad, as well as polish off two bottles of red wine and half a cask of beer.

"Well, Jeyne and I are off, Arya you can have my bed tonight," Rob announced, "You and Gendry should get to know eachother, why don't you two go on a walk around town?"  
"That sounds lovely," Arya responded turning to me, "Gendry, just let me grab my cardigan."  
I smiled at her and then at Rob, "Great."  
"Jon and I will do the washing up, but you owe us next time." Ygrite said as she began stacking the dishes, she pulled out a kitchen cloth and whipped Jon across the arm, "Come on woman, time to clean up."

_What will happen once Gendry and Arya are alone? You'll know soon!_

_Sorry about how long it's taken me to update, life has been overwhelming!  
xxxx_


	5. Chapter 5

**8:32pm Monday Night**

The night was slightly chilly and I couldn't help but notice the delicate goosebumps covering Arya's legs. It was a clear night, the moon was a very faint waxing crescent giving the stars dominance of the skys. There was a gentle breeze causing the branches of the trees to lightly sway.

"You really get a kick out of spontaneously changing plans to surprise me, don't you?" I asked  
She grinned, "Your face was priceless when you saw me."  
"I just worked over 10 hours, I was exhausted, semi-delirious and thought you wouldn't be here for another 24 hours, I just hope Rob and Jon didn't think anything of how shocked I was."  
"I'm sure they would just have thought it was tiredness. I don't know how you can work all day like you do and not collapse straight away," Arya commented, "and then you get up the next day and do it all again." She looked up at me with a sly grin, "Though I'm glad you still have enough energy for... other things."

I rose my eyebrows as she grabbed my hand and dragged me into a dark alleyway. We had been walking through the main shopping street of the town, most of the stores were closed but a few of the resturants and bars were buzzing with college students.

She pushed me against the rough brick wall and kissed me hungrily.  
"I definately have enough energy for this." I muttered through the kisses as her hands ravaged through my hair. My hands moved under her shirt and slide up her toned stomach to her breasts, she moaned as I squeezed them through her bra.  
"I have been wanting to do this to you all night." She suddenly broke away from the kiss and stepped back from me getting onto her knees. She almost ripped my belt off as she pulled down my pant leaving them pooled around my ankles.  
She looked at me in the eyes as she pulled down my underwear, "You have no idea how much I wanted to grab you and kiss you when you walked in all covered in grease."  
My erection was released and she hungrilly devoured it, sucking, licking, rubbing it. I closed my eyes as I felt esctasy fill me. I could feel the tension building up in my stomach and my balls, I was so close to exploding inside her mouth. I wasn't ready to come just yet though.

I quickly pulled her up and lifted up her skirt to realise she had not been wearing panties this entire time.  
"You little whore," I muttered as I pulled her towards me running my hands across her ass. My fingers then began to venture to the front, she moaned as I lingered on her inner thighs.  
"Please," she whimpered, "stop teasing me."  
I kissed down her neck, chest, breasts, stomach and finally to her sweet pussy. I teased her clit as she struggled to remain in a stand position, she wildly pulled my hair as my tongue worked it's magic. Her body shook as she had her first orgasm, her knees were close to collapsing. I picked her up so that her legs wrapped around my waist and then she grabbed my dick and directed it to her core. She slowly lowered herself onto me as she kissed me.

**9:59pm Monday Night **

When we arrived home the apartment was dark, we could see the faint light illuminating from the crack of Jon's bedroom door accompanied by muffled talking. I could still taste the sweetness of Arya in my mouth and my cock sat comfortably in my pants after a good fucking.  
"I wish I could come and cuddle with you," Arya pouted grabbing my hand, "I both hate and love that we're in this situation."  
"Me too... but it's just not worth the risk." I squeezed her hand.

"Well I'm going to have a shower, you better get to bed so you're okay to get up for work." She smiled and planted a soft kiss on my lips. She paused and had a uncertain look on her face before she said, "Gendry, I'm glad we met."

I stood there stunned for a moment. A rush of emotions filled me. I had just fucked my bestfriends' little sister in a dark alleyway and I loved every second of it. I had known this girl for less than three days, but somehow I felt the most intimate connection I had ever had with anyone with her. I didn't quite know how to explain it, it was as if she was what had always been missing from my life. I wondered whether she felt the same... or whether she was in it for the sex. Though another part of me... the little voice of rationality at the back of my head was screaming at me for getting myself in such a mess. Jon and Rob are my best friends... I had been through a lot with them and they had done a lot for me. I couldn't deny the connection I had with Arya but at the same time she was a 17 year old teenager and I couldn't shake the feeling of irresponsibility.

_Gendry, you're in deep shit now._

I laid in bed for hours awake that night. My mind drifted to the first time I saw her on Saturday night, to the first time I kissed her. I was so fearful of Rob and Jon finding out about what happened... I still am, but, after much throughI knew the risk was worth it. I was afraid to admit it, and I felt stupid for feeling such emotion so soon after meeting her... but I really liked her. Those big grey eyes made an imprint in my mind, and I really didn't know where it was going and whether it was the right thing to do... but somehow it felt right.


	6. Chapter 6

**9 months ago**

I was alone, and I was okay with that. I was scraping through college with marks just above a pass and I had a few dollars over what I needed to pay rent, tuition and bills.

I sipped my nineth beer of the night sitting on the couch surrounded by warm bodies whom had so much to live for than me. It was the three year anniversary of my mother's death and I had learn to live with the fact that my father was somewhere out there, an asshole who didn't want to take any responsibility of the child he created. I had to learn to live with the fact that my mother died, leaving me with nothing but emptiness. I can't say she was much of a mother, she spent her nights at the bars and she was seemingly intoxicated half my childhood. She was still my mother though… and her death meant there was no one else I could turn to in this world. I usually didn't let this bother me, I just wanted to get on with my life, but that night I just couldn't shake it.

The party was going off, static beats pumped through the various speakers in the house and alcohol and little blue pills were everywhere. People were dancing, singing, skulling drinks, making out, probably fucking and basically having the time of their lives. I wasn't sure what was wrong with me that night, but I could not shake the negativity which weighed me down. Usually I was the one shoving the beer bong down people's throats or my hands would be under some random girls skirt by now.

"Gennndryyy!" Jon slurred as he came and pulled me of the couch, spilling half his beer on me in the process, "Stop being such a depressed little shit and have some fun." He then tapped a random red head on the back. She turned around and smiled.

"Hello beautiful, this is my friend Gendry. He's feeling down tonight, but I think we should cheer him up."  
The girl giggled as she eyed me, "I think I could cheer him up." She placed her hand on my chin and pulled my face towards her. "I think I could do more than that." She said seductively. She then turned to Jon with a wide grin, "Since I'm going to look after your mate for you, you can return the favour and take care of mine." The girl then pulled the arm of another red head girl behind her, "This is Ygritte."

She then took my hand and dragged me up the stairs of the house and into a dark room at the end of the hall.

The room had a double bed and family portraits scattered across the walls. She pushed me onto the bed and then straddled me. She stared at me intensely before leaning down and kissing me.  
"Gendry was it? Well, lucky for you I am horny. The name is Ros by the way." Without any other further comment she started ripping off her shirt revealing very perky large breasts.

There were so many girls like Ros in my life, beautiful, wonderfully slutty college girls who were happen to have one night stands. I had lost count of the number of Ros' I had encountered. Those girls seemed to be exactly what I needed, I didn't need a clingy girlfriend who wanted all attention all the time. I couldn't be bothered to deal with all that shit.

3:30pm Saturday morning

I cringed at how little I thought of girls merely weeks ago, I didn't think it was possible for me to feel something for anyone. I walked home from a day of work looking forward to seeing Arya. I had virtually worked the entire week with no free time to see her, I had barely had time to properly speak to her. We just shared secret smiles across the room as Jon and Rob roamed around our apartment. I was excited because I had tomorrow off and apparently we were going to some party down the road tonight.

When I got home Jon, Robb and Arya were watching a movie in the longue room.  
"Ah, speaking of the devil, Gendry my man we were just discussing whether Arya should be allowed to come to the party with us and you're the tie breaker," Jon said, "She wants to come with us, but Rob thinks shes too young. I think she needs to get adjust to the college life and I know we can't stop her from partying but at least we will all have our eye on her tonight. What's your stance?"  
Arya raised her eyebrow at me anticipating a response.  
"I… uhh… I agree with with…" I paused to consider, if I sided with Jon would that cause suspicion? But if I sided with Rob would Arya get annoyed? "I'm not sure, but I suppose if she were to come all three of us would be there to keep her out of trouble."

"Ah hah! Suck it Rob, I'm coming." Arya exclaimed pulling a face at her older brother.  
"I swear if a boy lays his hands on you I will have him beheaded." Rob grumbled  
"You better behave yourself little one." Jon commented, he then turned to me and grinned, "I wonder if your mystery girl will be there tonight."  
I blushed and stayed silent.

Later that afternoon when Rob and Jon stepped out to pick us up take away Chinese for dinner Arya and I finally had a moment alone.  
"I suppose I'm going to have to flirt with some other boys so that my brothers don't suspect that I am your mystery girl." She sat on my lap and stroked my hair. "Can't say that doesn't sound fun though," she teased.  
"And I suppose I will have to create some red herrings and flirt with some other girls as well," I teased back, but there was a part of me that was extremely uncomfortable with the idea of Arya flirting with another guy.

"Perhaps," she answered quietly as she shifted on my lap. "Well I better find something to wear." She then got off my lap and disappeared into Rob's room where her stuff was.

**9:31pm Saturday night**

The party was definitely not a small one, I had never seen half the people there before. I stood on the balcony talking to some of my mates from college as my eyes scoped the crowd for Arya, but she was no where to be found.  
"So Gendry, who's the last chick you fucked?" Theon questioned me  
I froze trying to think of a fake name, "Uhh, wish I could tell you but I don't think I got her name, it was a pretty messy night," I quickly answered.  
He chuckled patting me on the back, "I don't know whether you boys have noticed by the Stark's little sister has a banging body, I'd love to drill her."  
A few boys in the group nodded in agreement, causing an explainable anger to surge through my body.  
"It'd be pretty fucked up if any of you touched her though, shes our mates sister." I cut in before I realized how insanely hypocritical that was.  
Theon laughed, "It wouldn't stop me, I bet shes a real slut." Without another word he disappeared into the crowd as I stared at him in resentment. I started to feel uneasy about Theon's comment, he had a notorious reputation when it came to girls.

I walked around the party searching for Arya when Rob grabbed me by the shoulders with a concerned look across his face.  
"Have you seen Arya?" He questioned.  
"No," I answered as my heart accelerated, "I haven't seen her in at least a hour."  
"Ah, okay, I'm sure she's fine, I'm just being an overprotective big brother." He smiled an turned around back to the conversation with his girlfriend and her friends.  
I decided to have a look upstairs. I pushed through stumbling people and opened the first closed door. To my embarrassment there was a couple having sex. I quickly slammed the door shut and walked away from the door as quickly as possible and back down the stairs. I decided I was being stupid and went to the keg and poured myself another cup of beer.

I chatted to a girl from one of my classes as I downed the cup of beer, she was a pretty girl and I always had the hots for her. Of course while my attention was still focused on Arya, with the alcohol in my system I was a bit more flirtly than I would have liked to be. She responded to my behavior and flirtatiously began to run her hand up and down my thigh. Some time lapsed before I realized how close I was getting to her, I excused myself leaving her as I stumbled to the bathroom. There was a crowd outside the bathroom and I noticed Theon's friend Dagmer leaning against the door.  
"Whats the hold up, people gotta piss." I said  
Dagmer's face lit up, "Something's are more important than pissing. Theon's in there, go find another toilet." He gave me a suggestive look.  
"With who?" I questioned suspiciously  
"The Stark bitch," he responded.

A fire lit up within me, I pushed him roughly out of the way of the door and opened it. To my horror Arya was passed out on the bathroom floor and Theon was on top of her with his hands up her skirt.  
"What the fuck, get the fuck off her!" I exclaimed as I pulled Theon off her and pinned him against the wall.  
"What the fuck is your problem Walters? It's none of your fucking business back off!"  
"You fucking creep, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" I yelled  
"She's a little slut with a tight pussy and I'm going to fuck her."  
Before I could react Dagmer came in and shove me causing me to lose my balance. I threw a punch at Dagmer and the two boys started to hit me back. I felt my mouth fill with blood and everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

**ARYA POV SATURDAY NIGHT 10:01pm**

_The night was interesting, many guys had attempted to make passes on me and I can't deny that it didn't give me a huge confidence boast especially with so much alcohol circulating through my veins. I didn't realise how drunk I was until I accidentally tripped over a bottle on the floor into the arms of a gorgeous boy with black hair, piercing blue eyes and a very sexy but cocky grin.  
"I've got ya." He murmured as he stared into her eyes, "be careful, wouldn't want such a beautiful girl to get hurt." I blushed having realised that I had just spilt my entire drink on him. Part of me cringed at his attempt to flatter me but most of me, the drunken me, melted below his warm glaze.  
"I'm Theon Greyjoy… and you are?"  
I straightened myself, "Arya Stark."  
He had a look of surprise on his face, "Ooooh, you're Robb and Jon's sister! I'm their friend; and it wouldn't be very good friend if I left a friends little sister with an empty cup."  
I blushed an even darker shade of red, "I suppose not."  
"Wait right here." He suddenly disappeared into the crowd of people. Across the room I spotted Gendry's dark brown hair. He was sitting on a high chair in the kitchen with a pretty blonde girl with big tits. To my distaste she was rubbing her hand up and down his thigh and he didn't seem to mind it very much. A heavy feeling filled me, I never really liked anyone before and part of me was afraid to fall for a boy after seeing how much pain love had cause my mum after my dad cheated on her with Jon's mum. It felt as if someone was twirling a knife around my heart as I watched her lean into him and whisper sometime into his ear. Perhaps he didn't like me… maybe he just liked me for the sex?  
Suddenly someone tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around to meet the bright eyes of Theon.  
"I got you a vodka and cranberry," He grinned, "cheers!"  
I took the drink and downed it in one go as I pushed the image of the blonde slut and Gendry to the back of my head, "Thanks," I muttered.  
"What do you say we hit the dance floor?" He asked_

_I was unsure how long had passed while I danced with Theon with his hands on my hips and my ass grinding him. I was filled with angst and I needed to release it. I rapidly began to feel nauseous and dizzy, my body felt heavy. Theon dragged me through the crowd and into a bright room, I stumbled as my eyes began to shut. The party span around me and the sounds of music and loud chatter started to sound so far away from me. Theon helped me lay down and I felt something cold on my back. His hands roamed by body and I couldn't even open my mouth to protest, the world started to fade more and more into silent blackness… _

**8:39am Sunday Morning**

I woke up feeling hazy and slightly dizzy. My entire body ached and I struggled to physically move my body without eliciting a sharp pain. I slowly opened my eyes to painfully bright whiteness.  
"Gendry," I male voice whispered. I felt a hand softly brush my left arm, "Gendry my man."  
My eyes slowly adjusted to the light and I registered a steady beeping noise and noted that my right pointer finger was attached to something. I slowly turned my face in the direction of the voice.  
"Robb," I croaked, "What happened?" I felt as if someone had grated my throat against sandpaper.  
"Thank you Gendry," Robb responded with the distinct tone of gratitude, "I owe you my life."  
"What happened?" I repeated, as the words came out of my suddenly I fell into a vortex of memories – the images of Arya passed out on the bathroom flaw and that creep Theon kissing her face rushed back into my mind. I felt my blood pressure rising as anger filled me, "Arya…"  
"She's okay, she's at home with Jon and the girls." Robb leaned in closer, his face was solemn, "If it weren't for you she would have been raped by Theon, you don't understand how much Jon and I owe you for saving our little sister while we were too busy being selfish, drunk pricks." He ran his hand through his hair, "That fucking scoundrel. He's been taken into custody, if I ever see his smug face I will beat him bloody."  
"How did he get Arya into the bathroom?" I questioned  
Robb narrowed his eyes and I noticed his hands ball into tight fists, "He slipped a roofie into her drink with the help of Dagmer. Stupid girl unsuspiciously accepted a drink from him. She doesn't remember most of the night."  
My heart accelerated at the thought of what could have happened if I didn't need to go to the bathroom, I shuddered at the possibilities.

Robb continued to speak, "You have a mild concussion and you're pretty badly bruised but nothing else serious. The doctor said you aren't allowed to do anything involving too much physical movement for a fortnight."  
"Shit!" I exclaimed  
Robb held up his hand to silence me, "I know that this means you can't work, Jon and I have talked about it we will cover all your costs until you recover, including all medical, it's the least we can do." I was about to protest when he silenced me again, "We refuse no as an answer, you're in this state because you protected our sister and we're not going to let you suffer from it anymore than you have."  
"When do I get to come home?" I asked defeated  
"This afternoon after they check everything again I think. We will come pick you up if everything goes according to plan."

**2:24pm Sunday Afternoon**

I spent the late morning and early afternoon getting my blood test results and various xrays done. The entire time I thought of having Arya in my arms comforting her. As Robb promised he came to pick me up what I didn't expect was a puffy eyed Arya waiting for me in the car.

"Arya," I murmured, she looked up and met eyes with me sending a spark through my body.  
She swiftly opened the car door and threw herself into my arms, stimulating an overwhelming amount of pain, I bit down on my lip and hugged her back taking in her scent.  
"Thank you Gendry." She whispered into my chest


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello my lovelies! So sorry I haven't updated in like a month! :$ I just finished all my uni exams so i was pretty swamped. Just a warning about this chapter, **SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3 / A Storm of Swords! **I haven't tried to draw parallels with most of the elements of the past season/ the third book however one piece of vital information is alluded to! Just be weary, it's not exactly explicit but just incase... I don't want to ruin it for people who haven't seen or read up to this part yet! xxx_

**3:00pm Sunday Afternoon**

It felt as if the air had been sucked out of our apartment when we arrived home. Jon, Ygrite and Jeyne sat quietly around the dinner table, a few boxes of pizza were scattered across the table.

Jon immediately stood up and patted me on the back, careful to not cause my any pain. His facial expression was stern as he silently thanked me.  
"Stop being so god damn awkward." Arya cut in, "I'm not dead and Gendry is home, we should be happy."  
"Arya, you're so reckless! Do you know what would have happened if Gendry wasn't there?" Robb roared  
"Well, Gendry was there!" Arya exclaimed, "Can't things just return to normal?"  
The room was silent, I thought that you could cut through the tension with a knife.

It was Jon who finally broke the silence, "While the worst of the worst didn't happen, we can't just you Arya. You're reckless." He paused as his face expressed a look of pain, "If anything ever happens to you again..." He then looked straight at her, "You're not to go anywhere alone, you'll always take Robb, Jon, Gendry, Ygrite or Jeyne. You're not to drink until I'm sure you've matured to be more careful!"  
Arya's eyes teared up in injustice, but it was Ygrite who defended her, "Jon, I think it's clear you're trying to act in your sister's best interests but she is not at fault. It could have happened to any girl, Theon is a slime, a sick bastard. Arya was unlucky to have caught his eye, you can't punish her for being attractive."  
"I agree, as long as Arya is more careful about watching her drinks it will be okay." Jeyne chimed in quietly.  
Robb and Jon exchanged an intense look.  
"Theon will pay." Robb muttered

Arya looked at me from across the room, a look of need shone in her eyes. I could see into her mind, she wanted me to hold her, to comfort her... she wanted to forget everything that had happened over the weekend. She was embarrassed by her stupidity as much as she tried to hide it.

"Theon will pay." I repeated

**8:45pm Sunday Night**

I had barely had a moment with Arya with everyone being in the apartment. I had spent most of the rest of the day in bed riding off the fuzziness of the concussion, Arya had brought me hot tea and sliced fruit, but she never stayed long. All I wanted as for her tiny little body to be in my arms.

Finally, Arya sneaked into my room after Jon and Ygrite started to watch a movie in the living room and Robb and Jeyne had decided to go stay at her apartment. I laid in bed with my eyes half closed when she entered as quiet as a mouse. She silently moved towards me in the darkness of my room and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Gendry?" She whispered  
"Arya." I murmured reaching for her hand.  
"I'm sorry. I feel disgusted with myself, I feel dirty. I keep having showers but I just don't feel clean..." She took a deep breath, "I, I saw you with another girl, and... i don't know. Something clicked inside me. I just wanted to be drunk so I wouldn't have to think about you flirting with other girls."  
I almost started laughing at this, "Arya. You're so naive." I imagined her facial expression to be very hurt as I said that, but I knew her face lit up as I said, "I only want you."  
Arya laid down on the bed so that her face was centimetres away from me, "Does that mean you're my boyyyyyfriiiiend?" She questioned in a teasing tone, but I knew she genuinely wanted to know.  
I answered her query with a kiss on the lips.  
"I think I'm in love with you Gendry," she whispered breathlessly as our lips parted.  
"I think I'm in love with you too," i stroked her hair, "We're in trouble."  
"Deep shit," she giggled, "We're in such deep shit."  
"I wish you could sleep here with me all night," I said sadly knowing it was too risky. Jon and Ygrite would surely check on Arya before they slept given the circumstances.

**11:30pm Sunday night**

I was deep in a medically induced sleep when someone violent shook me wake causing my entire body to spasm with pain.  
"Gendry!" Jon's voice called urgently, "Wake up!"  
My eyes fluttered open to a frenzied looking Jon, I had never seen the man shed a tear in his life but his eyes were dripping with wet tears. My first thought was that something had happened to Arya so I bolted up in bed.  
"Jon? What's happened?" I questioned  
Jon's voice shook, "There was an accident... Robb and Jeyne..." His cries broke into hysteria, "They had a head on collision..."  
My heart sunk and I felt vile rise in my throat, my head pounded as the world spun around me.  
Jon sank to the ground beside my bed, "The hospital just called... they're both in surgery."  
I jumped out of bed ignoring the burning pain throughout my body, "Then what are we still doing at home?"


	9. Chapter 9

**11:56pm Sunday Night**

All I could feel was the iciness of the cold hospital tiled floor, it spread through my blood, splintering my heart causing it to freeze. My bruised fists rested tightly on my thighs as I counted the number of tiles there were in the operation waiting room. Jon and Ygrite sit a few metres away, Ygrite whispers in a soft, soothing tone into Jon's ear with a tight but tender grip on his arm. Jon is hunched over, his hands lost in his dark curls and it looked as if all the air had been sucked out of him.

Arya. My eyes searched for Arya. I found her hunched in the fettle position across down the hall with two empty cups of coffee next to her.

I was furious.

Furious because I let Theon hurt Arya. Furious because Robb and Jeyne were on their death beds. Furious because I was helpless. I was so utterly helpless. I wasn't some hero, not even someone with immense medical knowledge. I was Gendry, helpless, useless Gendry. I didn't have a time turner to rid Arya of her psychological scarring from Theon. I didn't even have the right blood type to provide what Robb or Jeyne needed for survival. All I could do was wait. Listen for the soft tick tocks of the clock almost directly above my head.

Tick. Tock. Tick Tock.

Time was the key, and there was nothing I could do to buy it for Robb. My almost brother. The brother of my other bestfriend. The brother of the one whom holds my heard. The ticking of the clock echoed within the boundaries of my head, I felt as if it would simply explode.

Then, those vast, heavenly doors swinged open and a single woman with a solemn express exited ripping of her gloves.  
"The family of Robb Stark?" She called  
I pushed myself off the floor ignoring my muscles screaming at me to sit back down, Jon was immediately by my side with Ygrite hanging loosely off his arm.  
She cleared her throat, "I'm terribly sorry… he lost too much blood… we tried to do everything we could…"

I stopped listening, her voiced droned on in her monotone voice in the back of my head, I turned around as my vision began to blur, not from the concussion but from the pressure building up within my chest. I choked as I pressed my fist into my mouth holding in my scream of agony.  
"And Jeyne…?" I heard the broken voice of Arya ask, "what about Jeyne."

The doctor looked uncomfortably at her gloves, "I'm afraid she was in an even worse state…" She then looked up and someone stared into all our shattered souls at once, "She was pregnant, just two months. I am sorry for your losses."

Jon let out a broken cry in desolation as he fell to the ground. Ygrite could no longer carry her previous positivity and strength as she too was red-faced and crying her very own river. It was Arya's reaction that will be forever stained in my mind, she didn't look sad, no, the look that blazed in her eyes wasn't melancholy, it was a mix of angst and exasperation.

_I nervously shifted my weight as I waited for orientation to begin. I watched as many other students already chirped away in conversation with their new friends. Most of the crowd had already turned their noses up at me because I wasn't wearing a polo tee and Calvin Klein jeans with shoes which probably cost more than I earn in a month. It was a beautiful day, and the sunlight scintillated through the canopy of the stunning old trees on campus.  
I thought to myself, Gendry, you never thought you'd make it into college. You never thought you'd beable to pull yourself out of the vicious cycle of poverty which your mother's family had left you in, but here you are among many of the richest kids in the country getting yourself tertiary education. _

_I was lost in thought when someone tapped me on the shoulder. Startled, I turned around to almost head butt an boy with a stocky build, eyes the colour of a frozen river and thick red-brownish hair like a fox, next to him stood a slightly shorter boy with a lean build and long face, his hair was dark but not quite black and his eyes were grey, but somehow a warm shade of grey.  
"Hi, I'm Robb and this is my brother Jon." He said confidently holding out his hand. I smiled and shook it firmly, "I'm Gendry."  
He then asked me what I was studying and about my preferences in music. The three of us spent the rest of orientation together and successively the rest of college together. They were Robb and Jon and I was Gendry. At times I even forgot they were the sons of the great Eddark Stark and the beautiful Catelyn Tully. To me, they were just two boys trying to find their way through life, just like me._

I didn't just lose a friend, a very dear friend. My bestfriend and my girlfriend didn't just lose their brother. And sweet lovely Jeyne, who beer seemed to do a single thing that would harm a mere fly.

We all lost a little piece of ourselves. We lost hope. If people like Robb Stark could die, then everyone could. We were reminded of how fragile life is, how short it can be. With that, we lost our way through life, the fire which previously burnt within us slowly fluttered and died with Robb and Jeyne.


	10. Chapter 10

**Two weeks later**

The wind was bitterly cold causing everyone to huddle together frigidly. Pale, forlorn and shivering we hanged our heads down clad in thick black coats. While we were still in spring there wind was an unmistakable reminder that winter is coming. The coldness, however, was not just physical, everyone had icy spirits, frozen by the pang of loss and grievance.

Numb, I stared at the mahogany caskets before me. Some minister was giving a speech but I couldn't bring myself to listen. I scrutinised the carefully polished timber, the plaque on it with Robb and Jeyne's names engraved onto them. They are gone. Gone.

I will never hear Robb's drunken cackle again. I will never be victim to his insults and relentless jeers ever again. Yes, they will remain alive in our memories, but, that is all. They no longer represent a form of human life. They are dead.

I raised my head to look across at Catelyn whom was barely recognisable, there was no colour left in her face, even her hair had somehow seemed to grey over the last fortnight. She clung onto Ned weakly and it looked as if her legs were about to collapse under her. Ned held his wife, his lips pressed in a tight line, he was not crying but the hollowness in his eyes reflected his emptiness. Next to him Jon has his fist pressed to his mouth as he holds in his tears. My eyes continue down the line of desolate, lugubrious Stark family members until my eyes met Arya's.

Her eyes were puffy, blood-shot and her skin was as pale as freshly fallen snow. Her lips had gone purple and her hair was a frazzled mess. She held Rickon's hand loosely as he sobbed uncontrollably whimpering his brother's name. She quickly diverted her glaze away from me to the casket. I knew what she was thinking.

Life is arrantly fragile. One moment changes everything. One decision alters you entire life. One mistake and you could be dead. Human's are not strong. We are not resilient. We die. We die young. Our lives are dainty, flimsy little frail things. She is afraid, because she knows we all must die. She cannot even fathom the pain of losing someone else, but she knows this is only the beginning of the pain which is to come in her life.

The minister finished his speech and each family placed a blue winter rose on the casket and whispered our goodbyes. I waited until the broken family had started to walk away to say goodbye. I dropped the rose onto the caskets causing the thorn to make a faint scratch on the timber.  
"Robb, I'll look after her. I owe you so much, and I never had the chance to repay you. My biggest regret is that I couldn't even ask you for your blessing to look after her for you." I took a deep breath as I started to feel the pressure build in my chest, "You were one of the first people I ever allowed myself to trust. You always gave me hope, you made me feel worthy of this life. I'm going to live for the both of us now." I then dropped a second rose on Jeyne's casket and swiftly turned away, a part of me will be buried with Robb Stark never to breathe again. Suffocating, it will fade, but I refuse to let him down.

I started to head towards the reception when a cold hand grabbed me and pulled me behind the building.  
"He's gone." Arya whimpered, her grey eyes shone with tears, but then something flickered and her expression turned to anger. "I'm going to find out who caused this accident and I'm going to get justice. I'm going to..."  
I cradled her hand and leaned down to kiss her on the forehead, but she pulled away.  
"Gendry," she paused with a look of desolation and took another step away from me, "I, I, don't think we should see eachother for a while."  
"What?" I stepped towards her and tried to hold her again but she continued to back away.  
"Robb is dead," she looked into my eyes, "I don't know whether he would have been okay with his bestfriend dating his little sister, it feels wrong now." Her eyes welled up as tears began free-falling down her pale cheeks, "It's wrong. Robb might not have wanted this."  
"A-arya..."  
She cut me off, "I'm sorry... I... I need some space... I..." She began to walk away from me, "I just can't right now." She then disappeared behind the building leaving me with a throbbing heart and a tormented soul, alone in the cold.


End file.
